


[Podfic of] Dealing with Dragons (Hockey RPF Style)

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kaner runs away and moves in with a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Dealing with Dragons (Hockey RPF Style)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314856) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I cannot resist Dealing with Dragons AUs or fusions. The specific text link can be found in Chapter 12 of the linked post - AO3 won't let me just link to a specific chapter using the "inspired by" feature.

**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/1oLvfJb) [6 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 13:20

**Streaming:**  



End file.
